Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Many mobile devices are battery powered. The battery of a mobile device may store a finite amount of energy for powering the mobile device between charging cycles. The size of many mobile devices constrains the size of battery available to those devices, and therefore the amount of energy available to power them. Moreover, certain components of the mobile device, including the transmitter and receiver of the modem, may consume a relatively large amount of power when active. Thus, a need exists for solutions that manage modem power consumption in a mobile device to extend the battery life of the mobile device.